


What Are You Going To Do About It At 2 AM?

by expolsion



Series: hurting. [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: M/M, also they live together in this? not really important but they do, hella angsty, i swear i love my boys, please don't read if you want happy richjake bc u aint gonna get it here, sorry for the angst, the squip comes back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-13 22:37:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11194893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/expolsion/pseuds/expolsion
Summary: rich's squip comes back and it is not a Good Time(SORRY NOT SORRY)





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

 

_"This isn't chill."_

Rich jolted awake and stiffened under the sheets. He bit his lip to keep in his panicked yell. Jake was still sleeping soundly next to him, and Rich wanted to keep it that way. Slowly, he swung his legs over the side of the bed and shifted his weight to the floor. The floorboards creaked in protest, and he sucked in a breath through his teeth, but he looked over a Jake, who was still undisturbed, and relaxed. He was so cute like this- OUCH. A sharp pain shot through him, interrupting his thoughts. He let out a gasp and doubled. The pain was so blinding he was only barely aware of his knees hitting the floor as he collapsed. This finally woke Jake up.  
"Rich?" He called sleepily, and Rich heard the sheets rustle as Jake presumably felt around the place Rich was.  
"I'm right here." Rich called weakly.  
"Are you okay?" Jake asked, sounding concerned.  
"Yeah, I just wanted water." Jake poked his head over the side of the bed. "Then what are you doing on the floor?"  
"I... tripped, that's all." Rich lied. "Just go back to sleep."  
Jake gave him a wary look, but seemed too sleepy to argue, and he rolled over. Rich got up and headed to the bathroom. The tiles of the bathroom were cold and helped ground him. He gripped the edges of the sink and looked at himself in the mirror. He looked so tired. He ran a hand through his hair, chuckling as he remembered the red streak he used to sport in high school. Maybe he should dye it again. What about purple? Feeling more relaxed, he splashed some water on his face. He took one last look in the mirror when - _"Don't slouch."_

Rich screamed and backed into the wall behind him, slowly sliding down the wall until he was a heap on the white tiles of the bathroom. His body shook with soft sobs as he remembered the hell that was living with the SQUIP: getting shocked, repressing his bisexuality, being forced to sleep with girls he didn't want to sleep with, not being able to decide anything for himself. He couldn't go back to that. Oh god, it would probably force him to leave Jake -

That's when Jake burst into the bathroom.

Jake locked eyes with Rich, his face filled with worry. He quickly dropped to his knees and crawled over to Rich, pulling Rich into his chest. They sat like that for a moment, Rich crying into Jake's chest, until Jake murmured, "What happened?"  
Rich's breathing was ragged and uneven, and he was close to hyperventilating, but he managed to choke out, "He talked."  
Jake was confused. "Who talked? What do you mean-" Then it hit him and his eyes flared with the realization. "But how? It's been years!"  
"I don't know! And I don't know what to do and I'm scared."  
Jake hugged him a little tighter. "Um, we'll call Michael. He keeps a stock of Mountain Dew Red for Jeremy-"  
"Jake, at 2 am? We'd have to wait until morning and that's if the SQUIP hasn't made me leave yet!"  
"Made you...... Leave?"  
"The SQUIP, it-"  
"Are you happy? Here? With me?" Jake gently turned Rich's head so their eyes met. "Do you-" Jake's voice broke. Rich could hear the thinly veiled tears behind it. "Do you want to leave?"  
"Of course not! Jake, of course I want to stay here. With you."  
"But-"  
"I've had a crush on you since freshman year. Back in science class, the first day. The teacher has barely taught us anything and she wanted us to solve an equation, and I looked behind me, and there you were." Rich let out a wet chuckle. "You shot me this gorgeous smile, and rolled your eyes as if to say 'isn't she crazy'. And that was before I was cool. You noticed me when no one else would, how could I ever leave?"

They were both smiling through tears now, and Jake leaned over and have Jake a gentle kiss. It was sweet and kind, like Jake, and a little salty and - "AGHH!!" Rich cried. Jake leapt back immediately. "Fuck. Fuck! Was that me? Babe, I'm so sorry..."  
But Jake's voice began to fade, as Rich's consciousness was taken over. The pain finally cleared enough for him to raise his head and he looked up and saw - no. No. This can't be happening. He shook his head, but the woman was still there. It was his SQUIP.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two coming on June 20th 2017!
> 
> bother me at genderfluid-jaredkleinmann.tumblr.com
> 
> seriously please i need friends lmao


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> part 2! I swear I wanted this to end happily. Sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started this fic saying, "oh, lemme write some hurt/comfort!" and it turned into this and my heart hurts

 

The scary blonde woman looked down at him. She was tall, with blonde hair that was straightened and reached her shoulders, and gray eyes. Her lips were painted scarlet and her high cheekbones were tinged with red. Her eyes were lined in black and she looked furious. She was wearing a black leather jacket that was open to reveal a loose white t-shirt with thin black horizontal stripes. She had on tight black skinny jeans and topped the look off with 3 inch stiletto boots. Then, she spoke. "What. The. Fuck." She growled.

Rich let out a whimper and slid back. Her dark eyes narrowed in anger, and she moved forward fast, stomping on his hand. He didn't feel any physically pressure, but a instead a concentrated electric shock. He screamed. She chuckled, and then continued talking.  
"I'm gone for 5 fucking years, and this is what happens? I trained you for 3 years, Richard, 3 years! One would think you'd learned something." She paused, and bent down to be eye to eye with him. "But I guess we all knew you were a bit dumb, didn't we?" He looked away from her accusing gaze. She shot up again and started pacing in the small space, her heels clacking on the tiles with every step. Her eyes were moving, unfocused, and the tiny tugs Rich felt at his memories told him she was going through his memories of the past 5 years.

She tutted. "You've been quite busy, haven't you? Oh! That's naughty… hm…" In about a minute, she was done. She turned back to him. "Great. Now that I'm all caught up, we can get started. First problem. Jake." She spit the name out like it was poisonous.  
"J-Jake?" Rich stuttered. "No, not Jake, please-"  
"UGH, shut UP!" She shouted and brought her foot down on his hand again, with even more force this time. The pain was blinding, and she momentarily lost her hold on him. He was brought back to reality for mere seconds, enough to see Jake in front of him, tears streaming down his face, shouting into his phone. "Please, Michael, I don't know what it's doing to him!" and for him to choke out a strangled "Jake…" before he was shocked again and brought, screaming, back into the SQUIP's control.

She knelt down, calm. Too calm. She was inches away from his face, and Rich could clearly see the small mistakes in her manufacturing. She had no pores, her eyebrows looked tattooed on, and her eyeballs were shiny, like glass. Everything just looked too perfect, she looked fake. She stared into his eyes for a minute before abruptly starting to shout. "I am just so SICK of hearing about Jake!" She was so close, Rich could see the spit flying out of her mouth. "He ruined everything I built, and it's time for me to take back my empire." She grabbed him by the shoulders and hauled him up into a standing position. Every touch made Rich feel like a thousand needles were stabbing him. She shoved him forward towards the door. He put his hands out and braced himself against the door frame.  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Where the hell's Jake?" He heard a fizzling noise, and the SQUIP appeared in front of him. "Oh, hun," she said, smirking, "Don't you remember?" She tapped her index finger against the side of her head. "Optic nerve blocking. You can't see or hear him. So all he sees is you ignoring him. He probably hates you by now." Rich's heart broke at the thought. Then, she turned and started walking towards the bedroom. Realizing he wasn't following her, she snarled and turned around again, and curled her index finger in a 'come here' motion. Without any control over his movements, he started walking towards her. "What the fuck is happening??" He cried.  
She rolled her eyes. "Are you really that dumb? Did you honestly think I was created purely to make you 'cool'? No! Soon enough, you're just going to be a shell. A shell for me to take over. I don't care if I'm the last SQUIP in existence, I'll make more and we'll take over all your puny human bodies."

Rich thought to himself, " _That's overdone._ "

"Shut the FUCK up!" She slapped him across the face. Another shock. "I'm in your brain, dumbass. I hear everything." She dragged him into the room. "Now, pack."  
"Pack, but why would I-" Then it all clicked. "No, please, no!" He begged. "Don't make me leave, he's everything-"  
She stepped in front of him and threw a suitcase into his arms. "We will make a new 'everything'." She hissed. "Well, more accurately, I will make a new everything, using your identity. Hope you have fun!"

He stood there, shell-shocked, for a moment, until she groaned. "Ugh, do I have to do everything myself?" Then, his body was forced to the closet. He ripped down random shirts and threw them in the suitcase, until she was satisfied with what was there and moved onto the dresser. In went random articles of clothing, most of which were probably Jake's as Jake was more likely to wash things and put them away, while Rich threw them on the floor and hoped there was something clean enough to wear the next day. By the time the SQUIP was happy with what was in the suitcase, fresh tears were streaming down his face.  
"Time to go!" called the SQUIP. "And, oh," she jeered, "One last look at the boyfriend. Ex-boyfriend!" She laughed, a high-pitched, cold, harsh laugh, and Jake flashed into existence probably for the last time in Rich's life. He was standing directly in front of Rich, in tears as well. "Jake!" Rich cried. He flung his arms around Jake and sobbed into his shoulder. "Jake," he said, muffled by his sobs and Jake's shoulder, "I-"

And then Jake was gone.

"- love you." Rich finished pitifully.

"Ha!" the SQUIP chuckled gleefully. "Ran out of time! Now, we're leaving for good. Say goodbye to this apartment, it's the last time you're ever going to see it."

Rich thought back to all the memories of this apartment. That one time Jake was convinced he could cook and almost broke the stove, the first night they spent in the apartment when Rich kept making sounds to freak Jake out because it meant Jake would curl his body into Rich, the first time they had the SQUIP squad over and they all got drunk and played Cards Against Humanity, the time when they decided to paint the bedroom and Jake couldn't get the paint out of his hair for weeks. He considered all of it, and made up his mind.

"No."  
"What?"  
"You can’t do this! Jake will do something, he'll stop you-"  
She snickered. "What are you going to do about it at 2 am?"  
He took a breath and drew himself up to his full 5'5" height. "I won't go."  
The SQUIP chuckled. "Well," she said, "It's hilarious that you think you have a choice."

And with that, his limbs began to move of their own accord. He walked out of the room, out their apartment door, into the hallway, and down the stairs. Then he heard her voice echo in his mind, "Remember what I told you? Shell. You're a shell. The 'real Richard Goranski' doesn't exist anymore. It's only me." Her laughter hurt. With one last chuckle, she said, "Well, the truth hurts, kiddo."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bother me at genderfluid-jaredkleinmann.tumblr.com
> 
>  
> 
> and look out for a reveal of who his SQUIP is!! ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
